For You
by Asulli
Summary: One day changes Jess Mariano’s life. Rory helps him realize his potential and teaches him things he couldn’t imagine living without today. AU


_One day changes Jess Mariano's life. Rory helps him realize his potential and teaches him things he couldn't imagine living without today._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING_

_--_

Nothing appealed to me less than school. I couldn't stand sitting in a classroom while underpaid teachers attempted to teach me things I either already knew, or couldn't care less about. What did Rory see in this? I knew that it interested her and that she enjoyed learning, but come on! I could teach Rory more than these cracked teachers! I guess that Chilton might possibly have teachers that weren't total idiots, but here at Stars Hollow High, that's all one could expect.

I sat in the back of the room, hands stuffed in my hoodie pockets, trying really had to pay attention to Mrs. Hansen's voice go on and on about American Literature. She was talking about some great pieces of literature, she really was, but she lacked some of the most important stories in our time. Stories like Oliver Twist, Catcher in the Rye, and even A Separate Peace seemed to all be conveniently left out of this one-sided debate about literature. All three books were on my top fifty favorites and the reason why they weren't spoken about in this particular high school class was because all three had to do with disobedience and rebelling against society. The protagonists did everything but conform to what society had intended for them. I shook my head disappointedly.

"Mr. Mariano," I heard the teacher say my name with disdain as all higher authority did. I looked up at her, giving her my least caring face. "Do you have something you'd like to add?" She asked, feeling sure that I didn't; that there was nothing more to me than the punishment I held.

I smirked. She didn't expect me to have anything to say, and most days, I wouldn't have said anything. However, today was different. I felt like I needed to prove myself to Rory…even though she wasn't here. Strange, I know, but I answered anyways.

"Dickens, Salinger, and Knowles," I said smugly. She knew the names, I knew she did.

"What about them?" Mrs. Hansen asked me with little real interest. She wasn't sure where I was going with this, but it didn't matter to her. I sat up straight, taking the challenge her eyes offered me.

"All great American authors that you conveniently left out of the mix in that little discussion of yours." I tried not to make my statement sound pointed or accusing, but I couldn't tell if I was succeeding in this venture.

"I mentioned Dickens." Mrs. Hansen defended weakly. I shook my head.

"A Tale of Two Cities," I scoffed. "Not Oliver Twist." I came back strong and on top. Nobody but Rory could truly argue with me about books and actually stand a chance. That's what I loved about her.

"Oliver Twist is a story of civil disobedience among children. Teaching them things they have no business doing. I suppose you read this a lot Mr. Mariano." She snapped back angrily. She was unhappy with the way I threatened her authority, but more upset that I knew what I was talking about. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I agreed smugly. She stared at me with a look of confusion mixed with annoyance.

"Then what's your argument, Mariano?" Mrs. Hansen asked, clearly annoyed that I had even spoken in her class. I leaned back and smirked.

"My point is that all great authors should be read and recognized. Not just the ones whose stories conformed to the ways of society." I stated clearly. Just then, the bell rang and I gathered my things, eager to get out of this place.

I sped up my walk when I saw my locker come into view. I quickly opened it and threw my books carelessly into it. The weekend was finally here and I was ready to get out of this hellhole they called school. I pulled my jacket out and slammed my locker shut. Shrugging on my jacket over my hoodie, I headed outside onto the quad. I saw Lane talking to a girl in my literature class, and walked up to them. I had time to waste before I had to meet Rory at her bus stop, so I figured, why not.

"Hey." I said casually to the two girls. Lane gave me an odd look, as if I had just asked if she wanted to go swimming in this delightful twenty degree weather. I shrugged at her. "What?" I asked, partly annoyed by the Korean girls' look.

"Why are you talking to us Mr. monosyllabic?" Lane asked curiously. The question wasn't mean spirited or anything, just pure curiosity I suppose. I shrugged again.

"I dunno, just trying to be social I guess." I lied. The real reason was because Rory had asked me if I was going to school. I hadn't been going enough, and I knew that, but I lied to her anyways. So, here I was, pretending to actually give a damn about school and about the whole "high school experience" as Rory called it. Lane nodded slowly and the girl she was previously talking to piped up.

"You're Jess, right? The guy who totally served Mrs. Hansen today." The girl said very matter of factly. I caught Lane rolling her eyes at the use of the word 'totally'. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, that was me. The woman teaches literature, but doesn't know a damn thing about what's considered to be good literature." I ranted casually, feeling a bit like Rory after a day of school, socializing, and now ranting. God, the things this girl could get me to do…

"Are you serious?" Lane asked, non-believing that I actually participated in class. She had me in a couple classes and knew that if I even bothered to come, I would normally just read and write in the margins. Asking her what the teacher was going off about from time to time. But I never really paid attention to what was going on in this place I had learned to hate so much.

"Yeah well, she had it coming." I said with a shrug. I glanced at my watch for a split moment and realized that Rory's bus would be there any minute. "I gotta run, but I'll see ya Monday!" I began to walk off, but turned halfway to speak to Lane, "Have a nice weekend." I said with a smile that wasn't really all that forced, surprisingly.

--

Rory's bus was unloading as I reached the ever so familiar bench. I genuinely smiled when I saw her get off. I kissed her softly and even took her backpack so that she wouldn't have to carry it. We talked a little and headed to the bridge. When we got there, I smiled at the thin layer of ice on the water. It was actually really beautiful and as we sat together around the middle of the bridge, Rory looked over at me suspiciously.

"What's up with you today?" She asked with a small laugh. I shrugged casually.

"I don't really know, I might be sick. Take care of me?" I teased light-heartedly. I leaned in, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. When air was necessary, I pulled away, but pulled her closer to me with a genuine smile, something only Rory Gilmore saw from me.

"I like it." Rory stated almost childishly, giggling softly. I laughed lightly with her.

"Oh you do, do you?" I asked playfully. When she nodded gently, I became my old serious self again. For some reason, I was in a good mood. I think I had just really missed Rory lately.

"I went to school today." I announced with mock pride. Rory laughed a little.

"Good, because school is important you know." She said matter-of-factly. I nodded lightly.

"I even participated in class." I said as if it were a big secret I was letting her in on. "_And_ I socialized!" I added in a surprised tone. Rory knew that I didn't like school, but I wasn't sure if she really understood my hatred for the place.

"I'm so proud of my boy!" Rory teased me all while laughing. After a beat or so she settled and got all serious on me. "I know that you kind of hate school, but I think that if you take into consideration that this is your last year, you can focus and just slide through the rest of the year."

The words hit me pretty hard. Had I honestly not thought of that? I began to realize then how important this year is. I mean, it's my senior year, and I've been just barely getting by. I was so caught up in work that lately, I didn't see an end in mind and school had slipped, becoming less important. Then, I realized that Rory was the one that convinced me to go today to begin with, and now she was making it clear to me that I've been doing everything wrong…

"I…I did it for you." I said softly, seriously. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Rory's face portrayed that of someone who had just won a lifetime supply of cash. She looked happy, truly happy, and it made me smile back at her happily. She rested her hand on my cheek before moving in and kissing me with passion. It wasn't something that happened all that often. I usually engaged us into kissing, but when, on occasion, Rory did it, it made me feel like the most important person on the planet. I didn't know why she made me feel this way, but I was pretty sure I liked it. She ended the kiss and smiled gently at me.

"Wanna go to Luke's?" She asked me randomly. Since I lived there, I wasn't all that fond of being there all the time. But then again, it was freezing out here and as she shivered slightly, I knew it was time to head in. I nodded my head lethargically. When I did, Rory brought her lips to my ear to whisper, 'We'll go straight upstairs.' I broke out into a huge grin as she then kissed me on the cheek and hopped up from her spot, happily heading towards town. When she got to the end of the bridge, she turned around to look at me. I was still sitting in the middle of the bridge, smiling up at her. She laughed at me.

"Coming?" She asked me curiously, a shy smile stayed in place on her perfect face; her eyes shining a deep blue color as she looked into mine. I got up and made my way over to her, kissed her gently and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." I said smugly. I think that day changed me more than I was willing to admit. I quit my job at Wal-mart. A few weeks later, I graduated from High School and headed to a two-year college in New Haven to be closer to Rory. I became a writer and am currently working on a second novel. Me and Rory are engaged and see each other just about everyday. I'm happy with the way my life has turned out so far, and I think that if it hadn't been for this day, I wouldn't have been successful in anything I did. I thank Rory for who I've become and I can't think of life without her. I did it all for her.


End file.
